Pequeña Casualidad
by Kahenia
Summary: Aquel día en la playa, Erik ve el futuro. No quiere creer en el destino, prefiere creer en la casualidad.


**Pequeña Casualidad**

_"El destino baraja las cartas, pero somos nosotros quienes jugamos"_

-William Shakespeare-

* * *

><p>.<p>

A veces en la vida, hay momentos en los que el tiempo se realentiza, se escapa a cualquier argumento lógico y se queda así, colgando entre un momento y el siguiente, goteando, esperando a abrir las puertas del gran manantial que es el futuro.

Sabéis a lo que me refiero, ¿verdad? Es como cuando tropiezas y caes, y ves el suelo acercarse a cámara lenta, y piensas: "Oh, joder, ésto va a doler".

De la misma manera el tiempo se paró para Erik Lensherr. Sólo que en vez de pensar que iba a doler, pensó que aquel momento iba a cambiar el mundo.

Aunque también fuera a doler.

Sin que siquiera él se diera cuenta, estaba observando el futuro.

La moneda atreviesa la cabeza de Sebastian Shaw, y Charles agoniza y grita con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones. Shaw muere, Charles muere un poco, y los poderes magnéticos de Erik detienen los miseles de los humanos.

_Entre la rabia y la serenidad, amigo mío_

Luego, la cámara se acelera con crueldad, sin dejarle asimilar nada, al mismo tiempo que la última gota de tiempo cae con suavidad sobre Erik.

Pelea. Gritos. Disparos. Moira. Charles. Vacío. Rechazo. Diferencias. Huír. Vacío. Nueva vida. Misiones. Terrorismo. Vacío. Prisión. Ajedrez. Tregua...

Un viejo idiota en una silla de ruedas, enfrentándose al poder de una criatura con cuerpo de chica (nada como una chica guapa para reencarnarse en un monstruo invencible). El viejo idiota es levantado en el aire por esa criatura, mientras trata en vano de enfrentarse a ella. En ese momento, en esa gota temporal, el viejo se gira y le mira.

Le mira con esos estúpidos ojos más azules que ningún cielo. Más hermosos que ninguna chica guapa. Y sonríe mientras muere, como si todo estuviera bien.

_Vacío._

El tiempo deja de gotear. Todo es silencio, todo es calma. Todo negrura que lava el recorrido por el futuro que ha hecho la mente de Erik Lensheer.

No tiene tiempo para relajarse, pues las puertas del manantial se abren y dejan que el siguiente segundo de su vida lo inunde todo.

Pero no, esta no es una historia de alguien al que se le ofrece una segunda oportunidad, ni siquiera es una historia demasiado épica. Ni siquera es una historia. Es una anécdota de cómo un detalle puede cambiarlo todo.

Porque cuando el tiempo volvió a fluir, Erik no recordaba los momentos que había visto. Sólo dos. El viejo. Y el grito de Charles.

Volvió en sí, y lo primero que sintió fue un calor apremiante, probablemente porque llevaba puesto el casco de Shaw, o quizás tuviera que ver también con que estaban en una playa tropical.

Al abrir los ojos, vio al objeto de la mitad de sus delirios.

Charles Xavier.

Erik estaba sobre él, sujetándolo contra la arena con las manos. En un rinconcito de su mente sintió un pinchazo: quería decir que sus poderes mutantes estaban en uso.

"_Maldita sea, esos misiles pesan"_ fue lo primero que pensó. Un pensamiento irrelevante que precedió a todos los demás, (quizás) algo más importantes, que le recordaron que estaba a punto de matar a varios miles de personas. _"Ah, sí"_ fue su segundo pensamiento.

Se dispuso a hacerlo. En aquel instante acabar con aquella amenaza era la primera de sus prioridades, más aún que la extraña visión que había tenido.

Y nada hubiera cambiado en realidad, toda la historia que conocemos y que Erik vió pasar por delante de sus ojos sin casi darse cuenta hubiera sucedido exactamente igual que la recordamos, de no ser porque las alas de una mariposa muy pícara en China debieron causar una tonta casualidad:

Charles gimió. Fue un sonido muy suave, casi imperceptible, pero Erik se giró igualmente. Había una expresión muy rara en el rostro de su amigo. No era sólo el esfuerzo por intentar detenerle, ni tan solo la traición de Erik al matar humanos.

No.

Detrás de todo aquello vio una tontería pequeñita, que en otras circunstancias hubiera pasado desapercivida pero que el alemán se obligó a comentar.

- Te duele la cabeza – dijo casi casualmente, más una afirmación que una pregunta.

Y entonces por fin recordó el grito.

Y Charles, que no sabía qué demonios le pasaba a Erik por la cabeza, le oyó decir otra frase, esta vez totalmente serio, lentamente.

- Has sentido el dolor de Shaw

- Sí

El inglés no tenia ni idea de lo que estaba pasando, pero contestó sólo porque algo le dijo que ese momento era el más importante de toda su vida. La siguiente pregunta le pilló desprevenido un poco.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Charles sonrió, triste.

- Lo intenté, Erik, lo intenté.

A los dos segundos, el casco de Shaw cayó a la arena de la playa, arrancado sin miramientos.

Erik sonrió y se pasó una mano por su pelo moreno descubierto. Con un movimiento de su muñeca, todos los misiles que sostenía en el aire cayeron al agua, uno tras otro, sin dañar ninguno de los barcos humanos.

Y pese a que era evidente la amargura tras su fingida ironía, sonrió, y dijo otra tontería que lo cambiaría todo.

- Lo siento, estaba distraído. Inténtalo ahora.

Charles le miró. Erik miró a Charles. No pudieron contenerse más, y en sus gargantas gorgogeó el inicio de una risa. El sonido, harmónico pero totalmente fuera de lugar, fue en aumento, y pronto todos en la playa los oían reír. Sólo una vez había reído el Erik adulto como ahora, y se da la bonita casualidad que también se lo había provocado el telépata idiota que ahora se incorporaba sin prisa y no podía parar de sonreir.

Imagináos la escena: el mundo apunto de entrar en guerra contra los mutantes, un submarino destruido junto a ellos, los malos y los buenos todos desperdigados por la playa... y Charles sólo podía pensar en lo gracioso que era ver a Erik reír así (formándosele pequeñas arrugas en la frente y enseñando todos los dientes) y en lo no-divertidamente divertida que era toda aquella situación. A veces esas cosas pasan, cuando una situación excesivamente tensa explota como una burbuja de jabón (y entonces sólo queda la salpicadura del agua). Por su parte Erik sólo podía pensar en lo mucho que había echado de menos relajarse así.

_Y yo, amigo mío, y yo_

La voz de Charles tanteó la mente de Erik y se encontró con una suave bienvenida. El alemán se aseguró de cerrar muchas puertas, porque no tenía ganas de responder preguntas sobre visiones ni tampoco quería armar un drama hablando de sentimientos y traumas infantiles. Si su mente era un castillo, Erik bajó el puente e invitó a Charles a pasar sólo al Hall.

Eso para el inglés fue más que suficiente, y aunque podría haber forzado todas las puertas abiertas, no tenía ganas de tener después que reparar las cerraduras.

Estuvieron conectados sólo unos segundos, pero en ese tiempo Charles le transmitió su alegría porque hubiera perdonado la vida a los humanos y sus felicitaciones por la fuerza de su poder. Cuando Erik quiso ahondar en lo que pasó cuando mató a Shaw, Charles se encogió un poco, pero al final cedió y le enseñó una muestra del dolor y el miedo que había sentido.

_Perdóname –_ pensó Lensherr, y aunque intentó que sonara como una orden y no como una súplica, falló estrepitosamente. Ya sabéis que es difícil disimular en conversasciones mentales.

Charles respondió en voz alta.

- ¿Tengo elección?

- En absoluto.

El telépata sonrió al sentir la oleada de ternura (verde brillante, como los ojos de Erik cuando le daba el sol) que envolvió su conversación mental.

Todavía ríen de vez en cuando, horas más tarde, mientras son amablemente acompañados por un furgón de la CIA. Ríen cuando les piden explicaciones, y se les escapan las sonrisas cada vez que se miran. Y cuando, nada más llegar a la mansión, Erik se gira y le toma en sus brazos, abrazándolo con fuerza, susurrándole palabras tan dulces al oído que deberían estar prohibidas, Charles le corresponde, y ninguno de los dos dice en voz alta lo que los dos piensan:

Que esto durará para siempre, que acaban de cambiar el destino, y que no importan los humanos ni los mutantes ni los malditos ejércitos: juntos son invencibles.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Un pequeño drabble (pequeño como la casualidad) que tenía en mente. Quise que se viera lo tontas que pueden ser a veces las cosas cuando se ven desde otra perspectiva, lo fácil que es quitarle hierro al asunto cuando uno se da cuenta de lo que de verdad le importa... y por supuesto, hacer un pequeño homenaje a la amistad entre Charles y Erik. ¡Espero que os haya gustado! Si os apetece leer algo más largo, pasáos por mi otro fic de X-men first class :)

Un beso, y recordad que los reviews siempre son bienvenidos con una sonrisa :D


End file.
